bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Masqueradebunny14
Welcome to masqueradebunny14's mytalk page! I would love to hold conversations with any other Bioshock freaks out there like me but just to let you kn ow i may not be on this page every waking moment but i promise to be on it as much as I can! Big Sister article Hey, great job on the article, I just wondered if u had seen my msg on the talk page? Do you agree that the references to the Big Sister should be changed to singular (at least for the moment)? --Jumpmonkey 19:59, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey mind if we become Bioshock forum friends? talk about Bioshock and the upcoming Bioshock 2 and such? --The Silence 01:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence well thats fine with me! i go on this wiki a lot and i only know someone else personally and i was the one who actually got her into i so yeah i would lov 2 talk 2 u about Bioshock and Bioshock 2 (and such) --Masqueradebunny14 01:36, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Name Idk why but when I see your name, I think about the splicers with the rabbit masks on, is that where you got your user name? --The Silence 01:48, 24 March 2009 lol yeah that is where i got my name from cuz i absolutely love the rapture masquerade ball poster from the kashmir restaurant and i think the bunny masks and the bird masks r the best in the game --Masqueradebunny14 02:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I knew it, lol too bad you cant go back to the restaraunt because of the airplane fuselage and the overflowing water in the connecting bridge. --The Silence 02:11, 24 March 2009 very true but i have actually gone onto the cult of rapture website and printed out the masquerade ball poster 4 myself and it is now curently on my science binder, that way i get 2 look at it all i want --Masqueradebunny14 02:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm... maybe I should do that with a Big Daddy because I really like big daddies, the first thing in Bioshock that I busted up laughing at was in the theater when that Bouncer went and DESTROYED that splicer attacking the little sister omg i LOVED that part!! i thought it was so funny and i also thought that really retarded splicer totally deserved it! lol but my only thought is how could the Bouncer and the Little Sister disappear through that door so fast... --Masqueradebunny14 02:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Idk, but if you look through the gate tht u eventually break the lock on, you see the little sister leave but when the big daddy goes through the door, you never see him. Also after the medical pavilion, I always wonder how one splicer manages to kill the Big Daddy and send him through the window. that is also a mystery 2 me as well... maybe he was on super mondo plasmids or somethig like Incinerate! 3 cuz when the Big Daddy goes through he window he's on fire like majorly--Masqueradebunny14 02:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ADD IN: yeah but when you see him hes just an ordinary thuggish splicer that gets killed in two hits by Tenenbaum, WITH A BASIC LEVEL PISTOL!!!!!--The Silence 01:22, 25 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence Yeah that game does have unexplained mysteries, like some of the Secondary characters that you hear on tapes but you never see their dead bodies or if they managed to get away--The Silence 21:33, 24 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence i cant really think of anybody at the moment that goes along those lines but if u can think of someone alog those lins please tell me cuz my minds' drawing a blank--Masqueradebunny14 00:56, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The head police chief for andrew ryan (sullivan), and the couple that you see their ghosts when you enter arcadia (Dieter Sonnekalb and his date which you never hear of...) --The Silence 01:10, 25 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence yeah i was thinking about those types of people after i left that message and i was thinking about that Dieter guy and Angelena and also sullivan but he may have been the cop thats leaning over Anna Culpepper's body in Olympus Heights (that was always my guess) --Masqueradebunny14 14:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and then its interesting to find out what happened to the other ppl like schuong, you find him dead with a big daddy drill in him --The Silence 19:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence yeah personally i thought that was kinda funny when the door opened and he had that big drill in him and i think he totally deserved it 4 what he did 2 that particular little sister that he slapped and all the other little sisters that he performed autopsy on --Masqueradebunny14 03:22, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Yep that was pretty funny, I love you nutjob list, I agree but later on, I might give you mine =p--The Silence 19:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence K im really bored right now and im gonna butt in on the convo! Im the friend she got hooked on bioshock! and i absolutly luv her for it!!!!-Cohensnumber1fan Well, nice to meet you it is quite a marvelous game isn't it--The Silence 15:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence I absolutly adore it! I think that Rapture would've been one of the most beautiful places to live during its hey-day!--Cohensnumber1fan 01:27, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Seriously, I would have loved to live their.... but Id rather not because of the physcotic splicers and such haha--The Silence 01:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC)The SIlence Yea amd the roaming big dadies... and the collapsing tunnels... --Cohensnumber1fan 02:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yep and you can nvr forget the plaster st. clair splicers...--The Silence 02:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence Of course not! I always feel the hair on the back of my neck rise everytime i go in there!--Cohensnumber1fan 22:23, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I wont forget the first time I turned around after using the power to the ppl machine, I wondered why the sculpture somehow moved and when it came to life and attacked, I almost had a heart attack!--The Silence 22:36, 30 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence Okay u 2 now its my turn to butt in 2 your converation! and sorry The Silence i didnt get back to you sooner i was sooo busy this weeknd and all that and with school and homework and everything and thank you for the compliment on my nutjob list! --Masqueradebunny14 18:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Yep, it is quite well put together, but I think u should add in andrew ryan just for the sole purpose of his "trophy wall" and also he commits suicide bc of the player and the golf club--The Silence 21:30, 31 March 2009 (UTC)The Silence you know i was actually considering putting andrew ryan on there mostly because of the reasons that you said but i thought he was sort of a control freak through the whole game. but i didnt only cuz cohensnumberonefan would probably object but i dont care im gonna put him on there! lol --Masqueradebunny14 01:10, 2 April 2009 (UTC) lol I agree, did u put cohen on there because of his killing splicers and putting them into plaster cause b4 i didnt notice but apparently cohen slit their throats and when u look u can c the blood coming out of their necks,*shivers* so disturbing...--The Silence 01:15, 2 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence i agree with your shivers comment but i put cohen on there cuz he's a freak, a weirdo, a maniac and also because of the plaster splicers and also how Atlas described him when you first come to Fort Frolic --Masqueradebunny14 01:22, 2 April 2009 (UTC) So true, but a least he dosen't attack u, its optional to kill him or not so hes not totally physco... but his weird mood swings like when u kill tht third guy r just creepy--The Silence 01:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) The Silence i know! i totally agree! i think he's just plain weird! it's like one of those things that you just cant explain but i just hate him! Oh and by the way, have you checked out the Big Sister talk page?! i just looked and i couldnt beleive what that guy found out! about that little sis in tenenbaums safehouse. --Masqueradebunny14 01:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah!! when i get my 360 back im totally checkin tht out, cause i nvr noticed it b4...--The Silence 01:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence omg what happened to your 360?! --Masqueradebunny14 01:47, 2 April 2009 (UTC) RED RING OF DEATH =( *sniff*--The Silence 02:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence (btw Th3 Sil3nc3 is my gamertag) omg i hate that!! my old 360 (the white one) wouldnt turn on the first time i pressed the button and i had to press it on and off at least 5 times everytime i wanted to play and sometimes it would do the ring of death thing but i would turn it off and then back on and it would be fine agian!! but then one morning it fell off the top of the tv and the sound came on but no picture at all and my dad gave me $200 and i had some cash and so did my mom and we got me an XBOX 360 ELITE!!!!! --Masqueradebunny14 02:11, 4 April 2009 (UTC) oh i remember you complaining about that! That is a nice 360!! i havent played bioshock for so long!!!! I need to play it! And i agree that Cohen is a complete freak! do you people agree that hes homosexual?!--Cohensnumber1fan 02:28, 4 April 2009 (UTC) u should play bioshock! iv started a new game and u should know cuz i asked u about if i should harvest or rescue the little sis's and yes i agree 200% on Cohen being homosexual ;) --Masqueradebunny14 02:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) thats a high percentage... can it even go that high?!? idk but thats how much that i agree on it --Masqueradebunny14 02:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Okkkaaayyy sooooo how far are u in ur new game of bioshock?--Cohensnumber1fan 02:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Discussion Section im in Arcadia and i created this section so we can talk here in stead of under the "Name" section where only like 2 messages are reakted to what my name means --Masqueradebunny14 02:45, 4 April 2009 (UTC) yea... thats very true...--Cohensnumber1fan 02:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) i know! cant u c the logic in my reasoning? lol --Masqueradebunny14 02:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) yes I can see why u would put this tab up, ok discussion topic: what do you consider the scariest scene in Bioshock?--The Silence 02:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence Arcadia the whole level!!! or when Andrew Ryan dies! did i get his name wrong again?!?--Cohensnumber1fan 03:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Nah, but u did spell fontaine's name wrong on ur main page, u forgot the "E" at the end but it dosent really matter =P--The Silence 03:23, 4 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence Fort Frolic all the way!!! i hate that level only cuz its the scariest! but other scene like things that i think r scary is Sinclair Secrets and t part in the Medical Pavillion when u first get the shotgun aneverything goes dark and the splicers come after u.... yeah i hate that part even though ive played Bioshock a thousand times over and 2 cohensnumber1fan, Arcadia is not scary 2 me at all ;) --Masqueradebunny14 01:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Id have to agree with u fort frolic and the medical pavilion are the scariest lvls in bioshock for me, like the shotgun part, st. clair spirits, and in the coffin area where you go down the water clogged area and the splicer turns all the lights off and when you go back he jumps out of the wall cabinet.--The Silence 19:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence oh yeah!! i remember that! i hate that part so much!!! i kinda forot about that part at that moment when i wrote thatbt nw i remember that i hate it ;) --Masqueradebunny14 00:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) And also seeing fontaine all f'd up on ADAM that was pretty disturbing...--The Silence 01:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence no that was not pretty disturbing that was majorly disturbing and personally the first time i played bioshock i thought that u would face him as a regular looking splicer or something but not all high on ADAM and looking like a professional wrestler --Masqueradebunny14 05:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) haha last time I checked, professional wrestlers didnt shoot fire,ice,and lightning at u--The Silence 19:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence yeah real wrestlers dont but have u ever watched the so called "drama" in fake wrestling? now theres some fire ice and lightening 4 u --Masqueradebunny14 00:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) so true haha--The Silence 00:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence OMG U NEED TO GO ON THE BIOSHOCK 2 ARTICLE CUZ THERES A LINK ON THERE WITH ACTUAL GAMEPLAY OF BIOSHOCK 2!!!!!!!!!!! U NEED 2 WATCH IT!!!!! EVERYBODY NEEDS TO WATCH IT!! --Masqueradebunny14 00:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) That gameplay was EPIC!!!!!!!!!--The Silence 16:36, 19 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence i know!!!!!!!!!!!!! i watched it yesterday and it was the BEST!!! now i cant wait 4 the game 2 come out even more!!!! im even countig down the days!!! lol but do u know when Bioshock 2 really comes out? cuz my sources that ive looked in have said Sept. 30th --Masqueradebunny14 21:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thts wat i have hered so far ill check nxt time im at gamestop and let u know--The Silence 21:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence kk kool! but sept 30 is the latest that ive heard it will come out and thats perfectly fine with e cuz there was his one site i went on and it said nov. 30th!! i thougt no way!!! but anyway i LOVE what theyve done with this wiki! i love the new look! --Masqueradebunny14 22:43, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Me to!! An yea i havnt been on for like a month soo.... sorry! Nut i am adding a new page so be happy!!--Cohensnumber1fan 22:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, ill try to work it in to my busy schedule, haha, not really, but ill b happy for tht and some other reasons--The Silence 23:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence lol haha! cohens#1fan is making the article on Eve's Garden which she been planning to make 4 like 3 or 4 months now and now shes finally doing it after ive been nagging at her 2 do it ;) and sorry silence if she sort of butted into our conversation, she does stuff like that and now shes gonna murder me 4 saying that... --Masqueradebunny14 22:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) lol, ok so ill know what happened if I dont hear from you for a while, haha--The Silence 23:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence yes exactly but im happy now cuz i just got a new phone 2day :) hey do u think theyll do an okay job on the bioshock movie? cuz a while ago there was a trailor on it and i watched it and it didnt look so good... --Masqueradebunny14 00:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Of course, did you see the E3 version of bioshock, they did a crap load of improvements on it from wat it is now, so they will prob. change the movie up alot--The Silence 00:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence ok good but i didnt c the E3 version and 2 tell u the truth i dont even know what that means ;) --Masqueradebunny14 00:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Its nothing big, its just the demonstration they showed when they first said something about the game--The Silence 00:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence ah, got it :) so um do u think Sander Cohen is as big a nutjob as i do? --Masqueradebunny14 00:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) hmm... actually, yes, apart from his creepy masterpiece of photographing dead ppl, slitting ppl's throats and plastering them, and having really random mood swings, he is pretty insane--The Silence 01:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC)The Silence hahahahahaha!!! okay he isnt insane, he's MENTALLY insane, and not to mention physically insane cuz he is a houdini splicer and he has like a bullet hole in his chest... and sorry i was gone so long i caught i bad cold :( but dont worry i dont have swine flu :) --Masqueradebunny14 21:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) lol ppl i no r getting all worked up bc of tht--The Silence 21:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC)The Silence omg i know! i wasnt even worried about it cuz i feel much better and over here theres only suspected cases of swine but no confirmed ones and i watched the news this morning and theres only like 132 cases in the entire US --Masqueradebunny14 21:25, 1 May 2009 (UTC) yea i no, but i heard a two year old baby died of the swine flu =(--The Silence 22:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC)The Silence awwwwwww that is sooo sad!!! i didnt know that!! poor little baby... okay this is making me depressed, lets talk about...ummm... idk what do u think? --Masqueradebunny14 22:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) umm...... my minds drawin' a blank, haha--The Silence 22:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC)The Silence hahahaha blonde moment!! whenever somebody is "drawing a blank" or being just plain blonde, me and my friends call it a blonde moment ;) technically i dont have natural blonde hair, but i have blonde highlights, yet im still considered blonde ( if u catch my drift) --Masqueradebunny14 21:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) lol, but im pure brunette, but its kinda weird when dudes say tht... idk why-- 22:10, 4 May 2009 (UTC)The Silence WAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA!!!!! KRIS ALLEN WON AMERICAN IDOL!!! I HATE THAT GUY!I WANTED ADAM 2 WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Masqueradebunny14 02:14, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, whats hangin, havent talked to you in a while, whats up?--The Silence 05:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence OMG im sorry i havnt left a message in a while, i was enjoying summer and i had major end of the year crap 2 do! andi was also enjoying a new game of mine! Fallout 3! have u heard of it? --Masqueradebunny14 01:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Heck yea!!! I have it and also three expansions to it on 360, kick butt game, love it!!!!--The Silence 01:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence omg u have fallout 3?! i love that game! im on my fourth game and i got an achievement for getting to level 20 on very evil ;) and i also know how to get every unique weapon 2 --Masqueradebunny14 02:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Sweetness!!! wat is ur gamertag?--The Silence 02:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence oh umm well if youre talking about xbox live, i dont have xbox live --Masqueradebunny14 02:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Oh... :(--The Silence 02:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence yeah i know it hate it too --Masqueradebunny14 02:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) U should get the exp pack at gamestop for 20 bucks, it has operation anchorage and the pitt lots o fun:)--The Silence 02:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence lol yeah i know u can get mods and downloadable stuff 4 fallout 3 but i dont think any of my family members want me 2 get it but whatever ;) the only reason i know u can get mods and crap on live is cuz i go on the fallout wiki a lot Lol me too I also got the first two and an exp. on computer--The Silence 03:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC)The SIlence oh sweet! yeah i love fallout 3... but isnt this the bioshock wiki? lol! --Masqueradebunny14 03:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Note to self: talk about fallout in fallout wiki haha!--The Silence 03:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence haha great idea! but i dont have a username in the fallout wiki so yeah... --Masqueradebunny14 03:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) U should b able to use ur bioshock wiki login, I did--The Silence 03:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence eh i guess but i dont have time right now, i am playing fallout 3 right now but still i dont want 2 take the time to do that... and i can b a little lazy sometimes --Masqueradebunny14 03:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) true dat--The Silence 03:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence Btw, did u c they have something on bioshock 3 and a bioshock movie, sweet!!!--The Silence 19:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence omg really?? im gonna check it out! --Masqueradebunny14 19:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Its not much tho--The Silence 19:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC)The Silence yeah youre right, 2 tell u te truth i was kinda disapointed, i thought they would have more on there --Masqueradebunny14 19:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Xbox LIVE hey i finally got xbox live, but only silver membership --Masqueradebunny14 07:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) cool, its a start, now u can download that bioshock add on =)--The Silence 17:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC)The Silence yeah i already got it and all 4 add-ons 4 fallout 3, and im gonna get mothership zeta 2day --Masqueradebunny14 18:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *gasp, LUCKY!!! haha--The Silence 21:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC)The Silence lol i know ;) but i have a talk page on the fallout wiki so we can talk about fallout on the fallout wiki and bioshock on the bioshock wiki --Masqueradebunny14 21:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! long time no see, You eager for Bioshock 2? ;)--The Silence 01:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC)The Silence heck yes im eager for Bioshock 2!! good to see you! oh and i got Mass Effect 2!!! if you know which game im talking about ;) Masqueradebunny14 23:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea I no about Mass Effect 2, it looks sweet! but im really excited about bioshock 2, gettin to play as the original big daddy, those splicers wont have a chance^^--The Silence 23:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC)The Silence you got that right!!!! im looking forward to drilling their faces in :D anywho, bioshock 2 does look absolutely amazing! im very excited, but right now im in ME2 mode, looking forward to beating this 30 or more hour long storyline Masqueradebunny14 23:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Niiiiice, I got the first one, and it was an amazing game, Im thinkin of gettin the second one eventually, but with bioshock 2, there is something that got my attention, if you go on the wiki and look at the big sister page, it look like there are big sisterS as in more than 1!, it keeps gettin more interesting, its like the developers dont want you to win--The Silence 23:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC)The Silence yeah i saw that a while back and then i thought, " wasnt that my original thought when they first announced the Big Sister?" and i was right after all! there is more than one Big Sister! lol and yes it does seem the developers want to test your skills as the first Big Daddy Masqueradebunny14 23:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, but it makes you wonder, how do would they create more big sister? like with mutations or something? im pretty sure we will find out about that in the game, heh heh =D--The Silence 23:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC)The Silence haha u betcha!! u know, maybe they found all the little sisters that escaped in the first Bioshock, and turned them into Big Sisters because theyre mature girls now by the time the story of Bioshock 2 starts Masqueradebunny14 23:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Maybe, but then that would conflict with the ending of bioshock 1, with the saving of all the little sisters and how they grew up had families etc. etc. so I dont think THAT could be the reason, but wat do I no, haha--The Silence 23:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC)The Silence So have you gotten Bioshock 2 yet?--The Silence 04:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC)The Silence Bioshock 2 Why, yes I do have bioshock 2! I got it the day it came out, and have beaten it multiple times already :) Masqueradebunny14 04:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC)